1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial and a timepiece.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been conventionally adopted dials for timepieces and such like, the dials including plate-like members for performing various types of function display in addition to dial main bodies forming main display parts.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. H11-258361 describes a configuration of a clock in which plate members (plate-like rotating bodies) are provided so as to be rotatable in addition to a dial main body, the plate members including an hour circular plate with printed hour numbers, a minute plate with printed arrows or the like indicating minutes and a second plate with printed arrows or the like indicating seconds.
In a case of including a plurality of plate members in a display part as described above, it is possible to achieve a dial and a timepiece which are three-dimensional and excellent in design.
However, it is difficult to form a rotating body in an exact circle. Thus, when the rotating body is rotated, the rotating body is rotated eccentrically to some degree, generating waviness and distortion.
As the rotating body has a larger diameter, the rotation of the rotating body is more eccentric for the increase amount of the diameter, and the waviness and distortion of the rotating body during rotation becomes noticeable.
Such waviness and the like due to the eccentricity are especially noticeable for a peripheral portion of the rotating body.
Further, as for a timepiece including a rotating body in addition to a dial main body in the display part, in a case where the rotating body is merely supported by a rotation shaft, the rotating body may be detached, and may be damaged or broken due to, for example, the contact with other members such as a hand made of metal when an impact is applied to the rotating body from outside due to the fall or the like.